The subject of the present invention is an improved pole for skiing and trekking.
In the field mentioned above, poles are currently used, generally of the type with telescopic shaft, at the opposite end from the handle of which there is removably mounted a small basket. A typical technique for the mounting of the said basket is that of screw-threaded connection between the hub of the latter and the shaft of the pole.
This technique, however, has the drawback that the basket is potentially subject to unscrewing during use. Another known technique provides for the basket to be mounted on the shaft of the pole by means of a bayonet-type connection. Also in this case the basket is still potentially subject to loss, or the system for mounting it on the shaft is relatively complex.